claymorefandomcom-20200222-history
Alicia
Alicia is Claymore No. 1 of both Clare's and Clarice's generation. Her identical twin sister, Beth, is No. 2. Alicia is a new type of Claymore, and wears a special black uniform, earning her the nickname "Alicia the Black" (黒のアリシア, Kuro no Arishia). She and Beth together are known as "The Black Ones," and are the first successful attempt at a controlled Awakened Being via "Soul Link." According to her handlers, she is The Organization's most proud and powerful work. Rubel later claims that Alicia would be the strongest claymore in history since she and her twin had undergone training at a very young age with the sole reason of combating the creatures of the abyss. Etymology "Alicia" is a transliteration of the Japanese "Arishia" (アリシア, pronounced "a-ri-shi-a"). "Alicia" ultimately derives from the Medieval German "Adalheidis," meaning "noble sort." Perhaps alluding to the aristocratic bearing of the Twins. Appearance Alicia wears a black version of the Claymore uniform. Her hair is lengthy, and her bangs are cut into a straight fringe, with long forelock on the side. In Alicia's awakened form, she has bladed appendages on her arms, head and neck. Her special black uniform is also not destroyed when she awakens. *Height: 180 cm (5 ft 10.86in). Personality Alicia shows no emotion and is completely obedient to the Organization. She rarely speaks and only does so to inform. According to Rubel, the Twins have "no sense of self", therefore lacking in individual personalities and independent thought. However, this statement proves to be an exaggeration; despite neither of them ever being outwardly affectionate, Alicia does show concern for Beth and seems to feel that her twin's safety is of greater importance than the success of their missions. During her fight with Riful, Alicia immediately rushes to Beth's side when she realizes that her sister is in danger, even if it meant leaving her original assignment incompleted. According to Priscilla, the otherwise mindless twins gain the emotional qualities of a human when they synchronize, allowing them to wholeheartedly defend each other and to express grief, as evidenced when the awakened Beth weeps upon witnessing Alicia's death. Abilities Though her power is matched by few, Alicia, like her sister, lacks the social skills needed to be a leader, with leadership being her only failure in the ratings. Fitting of a #1, Alicia's sword technique is very good, managing to keep Riful on the defensive even in her non-awakened form. Soul Link An ability involving two Claymores in which one awakens, the other contains the soul of the awakened Claymore which causes tedious work for the one holding it. This allows the one who awakened to revert back to human form, therefore allowing for controlled awakening. In this instance, Alicia serves as the awakened-half of the Soul Link. In her awakened form, Alicia possesses both incredible speed and offensive power. The blades she wields on her arms are said to contain many small blades vibrating at rapid speeds, allowing her to rip apart armor as tough as Dauf's hide with ease. Her speed and agility is said to be enough to dodge and avoid Riful's own speed, making her more than a match for the Abyssal One. Organization Rating From Claymore Databook 3. *Yoki: S *Agility: A+ *Muscular Strength: A+ *Spirit: A+ *Perception: A+ *Leadership: E Biography Employment as a Claymore Alicia is first fully seen in Scene 62 when Rubel takes Galatea to see the power of Claymore No. 1 (Alicia appears briefly in Scene 49 with her handler as they gauged Riful's strength). Alicia and Beth are both confronted by some Awakened Beings who threaten to attack her. Galatea tells Rubel that Alicia and Beth will be unable to defeat the Awakened Beings but Rubel tells her of the Twins' power. Alicia is able to fully awaken, while her human soul is contained by her sister via a Soul Link. This gives Alicia the strength of an Abyssal One without losing control to the extreme rage and ecstasy causes Claymores to awaken. Taught only to fight and align their "souls" with one another to counter the threat of the Three Abyssal Ones, they have little personality. Through training, their strength is constantly gauged and raised by the Organization. Galatea is shocked and unable to believe it until Alicia awakens and easily kills all the Awakened Beings before returning to her normal state. After Seven Years Seven years after this event the Organization has finally decided to use Alicia and Beth to fight the Abyssal Ones. She and her sister follow the Abyss Feeders to the location of Riful. She appears before both Riful and Dauf after their brief battle with the Abyss Feeders. She quickly awakens and attacks Riful but is pinned down under Dauf's arm. Undeterred, she slices through Dauf's left arm with ease and then dodges Riful's attack before momentarily backing off. Alicia attacks again but her movement is decreased due to Dauf's attack on Beth. However this is only temporary and she again slashes at Riful, slicing off some of her ribbon-like appendages. Her movement again drops when Beth continues to have to evade attacks but the battle is interrupted when the combined Awakened Being of Rafaela and Luciela attacks from a distance. Alicia manages to avoid all the creatures attacks but loses Riful in the confusion. Alicia quickly tracks Riful and the injured Dauf down but is beginning to lose her mind due to Beth having been impaled by the creature's previous attack. She slices through the Abyss Feeders that had surrounded Riful, who appears to realize what is happening. Alicia assumes human form to Soul Link to Beth, now awakened. Alicia tries to bring her back from the brink. When Alicia feels Beth struggling against Priscilla she runs to her aid, blocking Priscilla's killing shot. Realizing she stands no chance against Priscilla she awakens, technically becoming an Abyssal One and preventing Beth and herself from ever returning to their normal states in the process. The Twins work in unison to attack Priscilla, with Alicia managing to slice her side and slice off a leg. Alicia goes for another attack but Priscilla avoids which prompts Alicia to rush at her head on for a second attack. In response Priscilla calmly places her hand on Alicia's head and rips it off in one fluid motion, killing the Organization's No. 1. Relationships Beth Taken by the Organization when they were infants, and created specifically for the Soul Link experiment, Beth is the only close relationship Alicia has. Despite the claims of the twins having their personalities crushed, Alicia, in fact, has a very close, intimate bond with her sister. When an awakened Beth's life was in danger, Alicia immediately abandoned her mission to eliminate Riful to come to her sister's aid, and even went so far as awaken herself, losing any chance of either returning to her Claymore form. Behind the Scenes *While Alicia is never seen in the anime she is mentioned by Miria in episode 11 as someone that should be avoided. References Category:Claymore Category:Awakened Being Category:Abyssal One Category:Female Category:Single-digit Category:Special Category:Nickname Category:Former